


Разорванные кусочки

by Knightess_of_Cainhurst



Series: О тепле и доме [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Character Study, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff and Angst, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Titles, Injury, Jacob has PTSD, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Panic Attacks, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Canon, Psychological Trauma, Recovery, Sibling Incest, Sibling Rivalry, Teen Romance, Twincest
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2020-05-12 21:46:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19237720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knightess_of_Cainhurst/pseuds/Knightess_of_Cainhurst
Summary: О сколотых жемчужных бусах и попытках «поиграть»; о честности, которой хочется назначить цену и шрамах, что не больше четырёх пенсов, а на деле — бесценны; о радости, что давят мечты о победе и панике, от которой лучше сбегать вдвоём — всё это по кускам складывается в единую картину. Драбблосборник без основной темы. В основном по Фрайцесту, но изредка будут дженофики и остальные зарисовки.





	1. О ветрах Британских островов и решениях

**Author's Note:**

> Посткон, модерн-AU, фокал на Иви.

У ветра всегда есть свое мнение.

Куда дуть, где сворачивать — без разницы.

Веяние все равно повернётся ровно в тот момент, когда захочет.

И унесет с собой все, что сможет.

Иви, в общем-то, не до афоризмов, которые наносит поверх обычных мыслей, как здешнюю медленно тающую морскую пену — на карамельный песок.

Но в итоге выходит, что раз ее тянет на такой едва философский лад, то все складывается как нельзя лучше.

Она хотела вернуться к родным Британским островам, хотела остаться с братом, хотела взять с собой тех, кто помог ли бы ей в будущем как ассасины — и добилась этого. Жизнь неслась дальше, страница за страницей, как книги у нее в руках; перелистывая микроэпохи, она не могла сидеть на месте и продолжила начатое.

И то ли это Джейкоб так легко улыбается, поймав принесенный волнами мяч, то ли статья в журнале попалась удачная, то ли по-настоящему беспечный детский смех раздается вокруг, но результаты того, что у нее есть, Иви чувствует ещё более заслуженными, чем обычно.

То, на что она в своё время захотела рассчитывать.

Здесь приятно, непривычно для тех, кто привык к Лондону, жарко. Это ощущение точно плавит привычное желание хмыкнуть, что в Индии было жарче, а море не спасало от нежелания говорить, что ни одно место не смогло бы укрыть её от возросшего равнодушия к Генри.

Жарко, на губах от бриза почти солоно, зной даёт покой после дождей.

Настолько, насколько можно расслабиться.

Вместе с жарой плавится и воспоминание о той неправильности, которым они друг друга мучили, едва ли перестав быть детьми. Иви коротко упирается пяткой в деревянный шезлонг, приподнимаясь чуть выше и поправив смолисто блестящие на солнце очки, опять подмечает за собой: все на своем месте. Лидия, Джейкоб, их приехавшие под видом учеников элитной гимназии воспитанники… А главное — на своем месте она сама.

Солнце бесперебойно рвется через затемненное стекло, где отражается усыпанный зонтиками Блэк Клифф и радостные, отдыхающие от тренировок (все ещё будет, но вечером) старшие дети. Кто-то соревнуется в заплыве (крикнуть для виду, чтобы не ныряли долго) между перелистыванием «National geographic» (на отдыхе можно купить и любительский журнал). Кто-нибудь уже носится с солнцезащитным спреем как с револьвером наперевес (Джейкоб еще удивляется, с чего это ей не страшно обгорать после индийского пекла!). Кто-то соорудил навес из сдвинутых в стороны собственных зонтиков и, забывшись, шёпотом обсуждает, как бы понезаметней стащить у Джейкоба телефон. Стоит чуть поправить край шляпы, как эти шепотки замолкают, а когда она потягивается, то под прикрытыми веками уже видит пару нервно дёргнувшихся от её движения фигур. Конечно же, Салли придумает что-нибудь получше, чем так явно пакостить брату при ней. Пускай думает — на будущее пригодится.

Иви все-таки выуживает из выцветшей сумки (рюкзаки удобней, но они же учителя, которые вывезли частную гимназию!) уже свой телефон и дождавшись, пока рядом никто не пробегает, снимает видимую напротив и измазанную песком и кремом спину. Лидия старательно делает вид, что ничего не замечает, и продолжает сортировать ракушки для замка. Брату, пытающемуся быть гораздо лучшим отцом, чем Итан, и дающему внучке то, что недополучил он сам, она этот цирк покажет позже. Неважно, смутит его или обрадует, но тому, что она в нем видит, Джейкоб точно обрадуется. Иви знает, что в глубине души он надеется быть хотя бы лучшим дедушкой. Особенно сейчас, когда Лидии три года, и она пока не знает слов для тех упрёков, которыми обычно награждаются все важные люди, надолго исчезающие из детских, а чаще — подростковых жизней. Особенно, если эти причины они не вправе честно объяснить.

Ветер крепчает, солнце рвется теперь еще и за красноту под закрытыми и палимыми сквозь очки веками, а Иви в радость знать, что Джейкоб уже не переживает, когда приходится носить меняющую цвет почти невидящего глаза линзу. Жаль, что он не сразу понял, что, да, это не от жалости, что, да, она вернулась насовсем не из-за того, что он стал таким. Но даже тогда он не смог ни оттолкнуть помогающих ему вставать рук, ни отстраниться от горячо впечатываемых ему в плечи (недалеко от повязки) поцелуев, и Иви было не так в тягость скрываться от подкупленной тамплиерами полиции.

Хлопая, точно парус, колышутся зонт и брошенное на подлокотник выцветшее полотенце: ветер несется вдоль пляжа, словно решивший поиграть в догонялки ребёнок, вновь принося волну смешанного с бризом жара.

Кто-то уже бежит за шляпой, судя по звуку — ученица или ученик перепрыгнули через построенный Джейкобом и Эмметом замок и, разумеется, он устоял до последнего полосатого шпиля, сделанного из-под трубочек для сока (иначе бы это были не их любящие похвалу за ловкость ученики).

Иви снимает огромные очки и встаёт, обувая горчичные шлёпанцы, отмечая, что и в мае, и в августе здесь уже не настолько горячий песок, но ради вида желающей хоть минуту покоя вожатой частного лагеря можно пройтись полсотни футов в обуви, добираясь до волн.

Смоченная волнами кромка холодит ей ступни и обувь, что осталась за пару шагов позади от жаркого песка, а дальше лишь море да скала.

Иви останавливается спустя пару шагов по чавкающему от впитавшейся воды песку, широко расставляя ноги и на секунду зажмурившись. Крики чаек у скалы и собачий лай едва прерывают равномерный гомон, и лишь топот по воде заставляет её обернуться чуть правей, ловя на лету алый, точно мякоть грейпфрута, зонт.

Аиша встаёт перед ней, как вкопанная, стараясь сохранить виноватое выражение на узком лице.

Чтобы она не решила, что ею недовольны, Иви сразу же перехватывает купол зонта за ручку:

— Забирай.

Аиша подпрыгивает, выхватывая зонт выше нарочно крепко держащей его руки, и Иви одобрительно кивает, ощутив саднящую сильнее, чем от предыдущих попыток Аиши, ладонь. Ей нравится та гордость, которую она ощущает, глядя, как окупаются вложенные в эту девчонку силы.

Волна брызжет на ноги, будто сок спелого апельсина, и перед тем, как пройтись поближе к воде, оставляя утёс за спиной, Иви оборачивается на строящийся замок. Джейкоб, в тёмной кепке с зелёными узорами, пытается взглядом найти её и, заметив, машет пустой пивной бутылкой, а с его руки комочками осыпается светло-карамельный песок. И тут же кивает на Лидию с кучками ракушек, которая по привычке ищет что получше.

«Дотошная, упрямая!» — она понимает это замечание и без слов.

«В тебя такая!» — Джейкоб дарит ей улыбку, поняв её молчаливый кивок.

Иви улыбается чуть шире и втыкает свернутую панамку в песок, прямо рядом с оставленными на нетронутом волной песке шлёпанцами, чтобы ничто не мешало ей плавать.

Вода забирает много вопросов. И о трупах, и о тайнах; в том числе и те вопросы, что порождают слишком назойливые мысли.

Например, «почему всё так вышло?».

Или «почему это случилось, когда всё стало слишком плохо если в иное время наб всё было бы проще?».

И самый тревожный, но не принёсший ничего, кроме одного ответа.

«Как же так вышло, что Генри ничего не стал выяснять?».

Ответ на последний — ему оказалось наплевать. Он хорош, как наставник. Судя по отзывам, таковым и остался. А из того, что изменилось…

Иви могла бы списать переменчивые то намекавшую на её холодность ворчливость, то показное равнодушие Генри на годы супружества, на тяжести, с которыми они сталкивались перед каждым выбором в попытках одолеть очередной манёвр тамплиеров, на то, что с годами чувств друг на друга остается всё меньше, в конце концов. Но раз за разом видя засыпавшего рядом с ней Джейкоба, понимала, что дело уже не в этом. Таких «не в этом» с каждым разом становилось всё больше, и от каждого из них Иви становилось всё лучше; она бы не смогла бы не поделиться с братом хоть каким-нибудь из снившихся о нём кошмаров.

Разница была в том, в какой форме он бы об этом узнал.

Но Джейкоб по-своему шёл ей навстречу, и Иви лишь сейчас, в этом номере с малахитовыми ковриками и балкончиком с видом больше на парковку, чем на каменистый и нелюбимый туристами из-за ветра и водорослей берег, признаёт, что Генри не смог ей дать лишь одного, в чём неожиданно показал себя Джейкоб, — лёгкости. Лёгкости, с которой он доверился ей, когда она провозилась с его ранами, физическими и душевными. Лёгкости, с которой она чувствовала отдачу ко всему, что для него делала; отдачи, которая была сильнее, чем она испытывала от любого оружия, что доводилось держать ей в руках.

Лёгкости, с которой Джейкоба снова тянуло к ней, как годы назад: без малейших колебаний, порой безрассудно, так, как будто не ответить взаимностью будет самой глупой ошибкой.

Он снова предстал перед ней, как открытая книга, которую она перечитывала и в новёхоньких, едва отпечатанных страницах не находила ничего, что ей хотелось бы вырвать или вымарать как нечто плохое или ненужное.

Это оказалось тем, что приятно никак не ожидать.

<div align="center">***</div>

В номер брат стучится, только прислушавшись, а не шумит ли вода. Может, их обоюдная способность даёт сбои после его травм, но она всегда нужна.

Иви встречает его вопросительным кивком:

— Чем так удивлён?

Джейкоб усаживается в скрипучее плетеное кресло с балкончика:

— Ничего нет. Вообще.

Условно махнув рукой три раза, он продолжает:

— Вообще-то я обыскал весь пляж. И даже автобус.

Иви пожимает плечами на заявление о жучках:

— Я тоже ничего не нашла. Потом отыщем эту лопатку, Лидия не так обидчива, как тебе кажется.

Джейкоба это успокаивает, раз он не просто подсаживается к ней, но и гладит одной рукой по коленке, другой развязывая шнурок на шортах. Вполоборота и с улыбкой он выглядит ещё более счастливым, хотя со временем эта улыбка стала выглядеть просто жизнерадостной, а не столь лукавой. Но если лечь с рукой под головой, пока сушатся волосы, то снизу вверх и со спущенными шортами он вообще выглядит настолько плутоватым, что это даже смешно.

Иви улыбается и слышит ехидное:

— Что, кажется, кто-то забыл купальник?

Иви мотает головой, и рука, стащившая с неё шорты, не задев вздувшиеся вены на ногах, гладит её по волосам.

Теперь её черёд ухмыляться:

— Что, помнишь лишь о волосах на голове?

А теперь Иви готова поклясться, что именно с такой рожей малышня видит в нём не наставника, а товарища по проказам.

— Не-а. Ты волосы ещё не красишь?

— Нет. Думала, для заданий придётся ещё раз, но сам понимаешь, как надоедает притворяться моложе. От татуажа всё лицо как в постоянной маске, которую нельзя снять.

— Прям будто проклятие.

— Не знаю.

— Ну, а что, как проклятие ведьмы…

— Тогда как тебя прокляли, что так выглядишь?

Иви уже смеётся от того, насколько легко брат покупается на такую лесть и не стесняется этого показывать:

— Да так, не знаю эту колдунью. Может, нашлась одна, рядом с волосами дыбом лежит и заклинанья шепчет… А зловещая какая! Улыбается, словно кого погубит…

— Я, что, настолько зловещая?

— И тебе идёт!

— Как…

— Как Моргане! Сколько королей ещё не погубила, а? Кто не боится ради тебя терять трон, м-м?

— Не знаю.

Иви просто щурится в ответ на его завуалированные комплименты.

Джейкоб продолжает и нарочито отворачивается:

— Ой, беда, смотрит, она на меня, и хоть жмурься. Ещё и колючим назовёт…

— Ты говоришь так, будто уже провинился.

— Нет, но сделаю вид.

— Как хочешь, — Иви мнет ворот его летней и в кои-то веки однотонной рубашки, выцветшей и на шее.

— Ну надо же мне оправдывать это своим «дурным влиянием» или что ты ещё решишь сказать…

— Только не говори, что не любишь на себе это все испытывать.

Джейкоб отрывисто выдыхает вместо одобрительного хмыканья. На смешок не хватает сил — у сестры грубые пальцы, и они небрежно мнут затылок. Не то чтобы Иви решила, что ей под силу вспомнить какими густыми были вихры, когда им было по тринадцать лет, или особо сравнивала их густоту в целом. Просто, как и всегда, ей нравится, как он на пару секунд замолкает и затихнув, опускает голову.

— А если я прямо оттуда лысеть начну, то что тогда?

— Засчитываю твое ехидство за то, что ты не зря вел себя как проштрафившийся. Будешь чесать свою лысину сам.

— Где лысина?

Иви отодвигает свою футболку на подушку.

— Не выдумывай.

— Ну ты же слышала что те, кто лысеют…

Иви обрывает очередную глупую шутку про «облысею — значит, будешь жить с начинающим импотентом».

— Не волнуйся, я проверю. Ещё раз.

Иви знает, что такое ей сочли за столь желанное внимание, как и недовольное фырканье про неподатливую застежку на шортах. За всю жизнь она уже наслушалась про женщин — «слишком наглая» или «сама лезет» за такое, — и, как бы порой неприятно ей было такое слышать, лучше было оставаться собой. В том, что стянувший рубашку Джейкоб принимал и будет принимать ее привычки, она не сомневалась.

Будь она другой — история их жизней тоже была бы иная. Наверное, люби она себя только за внешность или, скажем, за умение печь пирожки, то и Джейкоб любил ее иначе.

Но Иви больше была настроена сделать что-нибудь на скорую руку и сделать фото на память с Джейкобом, что весь извалялся при ней в муке не меньше, чем в белых отпечатках рук у нее на бедрах. И больше чем стирку она любила попасть в него пропахшим солью купальником. Разумеется, не меньше, чем, смеясь, «отмывать» друг друга от песка под душем.

— И мне опять предложат проверить, кто больше извалялся в песочном замке? — Иви улыбается чуть дольше обычного, нащупывая скрещенными руками шрамы от швов у брата на плечах.

После холодной воды моря душ — самое то. Дрожать им теперь не от холода.

— Проверь, — Иви легче от этой фразы: всё тот же паршивый черт, которого она так рада видеть спасенным.

Джейкоб следит за тем, как накрывает стопку рекламных журналов на столике её купальник, и тут же отмечает:

— Иви!

— Что? — из-за приобретённого при жизни в Индии загара у нее почти не видно ни следов от лямок, ни контура. — Это тебе нельзя швырять трусы на люстру.

— А тебе твой купальник, значит, можно?

Утонувшая макушкой в сложенном одеяле, изредка почесывая её рукой, Иви нарочно тянется до него свободной ладонью:

— Я, — улыбаясь, она все-таки дотягивается до его ноги, избегая хромого колена, — не расшвыриваю их по чужим комнатам.

Бросая на неё преувеличенно обиженные взгляды, Джейкоб тянется к рубашке и кривит рот, сдерживая ругательства, потому что рубашку он по привычке начал стягивать на манер футболки. Иви всё ещё не смеётся, но когда он с чувством невероятной важности на лице садится поверх своей сложенной ровнёхонько на краю кровати одежды, то ей приходится профессионально сдерживать подступающий смех.

— Ну и?.. — садится она, разглядывая его затылок и коротко проходя по нему пальцами до самой шеи.

Джейкоб дышит разошедшимся насосом и шумно выдыхает, разворачиваясь к ней. Иви не ждёт, пока он придвинется поближе, а просто хмыкает, перекладывая его руку у неё между лопаток себе на бедро. Может, это уже зря, но снова гладить его по ладони привычней, чем проверять, не заперты ли двери, точно мнущая ей бок рука — это то, на что всё ещё нужно решиться.

Хотя в целом… Иви рада, что после его заживших ребер она двигается как обычно: чуть медленней, в удобном ритме, вжав его нос к себе в шею и не боясь, что навредит. Рассказать, что теперь ей нужно больше времени, но и ощущения получше, не составило труда. Теперь-то она вовремя закусит то же покрывало, зная, что осталось недолго до стонов.

Может, вечером это было бы банальней, а после пляжа вся эта набегавшаяся, горластая и, в основном, подростковая компания кинется отлынивать от обеда или наоборот побежит к кафетерию за совсем не подходящей для изнурительных тренировок едой. Может, сейчас они разбежались кто куда, предвкушая свою долгожданную отлучку из-за их запертого номера. Наверное, это слишком безалаберно даже на один час. Наверное, им лучше чаще уезжать к тихим пляжам на машине и быть наедине сонными ночами на пляже.

Иви обязательно решит что-то такое. Чуть позже, когда за трущим глаза Джейкобом закроется дверь, а предусмотрительно открытая вода в душе будет почти переливаться через ванну.

Вот тогда Иви и посмотрит на себя и несуществующие засосы и решит, что они выбрали неплохое прикрытие для тренировок и того, что обычные люди зовут отпуском.

Неделя идёт за другой, а от брата и побережья веет слишком невероятным бризом безмятежности.

Иви знает, что это не отменяет ни одной предосторожности, но ей легко принять, как здесь, с ним, с Лидией, с их «лагерем» и поздним летом всё может быть понятно и так, как они когда-то уговорили себя не желать.

Иви действительно легко.

За все это время ее не просят отчитаться кто из двоих лучше, не рассказывают, как легко принять ее присутствие в качестве той, кем она ему была. Она лишь чувствует неиссякаемую радость, с которой Джейкоб порой смотрит на то, что она вернулась.

Почему так — не хочется себя спрашивать.

И оставаясь подольше на жаре принимать легче даруемого Тихим океаном бриза.

Наверное, Джейкоб уже давно понял, что Иви — как ветер. Не знающая преград, живая, своевольная.

И если ее не поймать и не удержать, значит, можно лишь попросить остаться.

А последнее она уже четвертый год как решила сама.


	2. «Эстафета»

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Гет, местами юмор и флафф, повседневность и Фраи-подростки, что еще краснеют, но «химия» между ними уже есть так что ребячество — это лишь повод.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some nice teenage love and fun from Evie and Jacob. I still need correct translation.

_... залез на стену!_  
_Мокрые волосы, встрепанный вид, капелька пота по шее бежит..._

_Из стихов о школе ©_

— Я умею лучше!  
— Нет, я!

Без пяти минут ссора кажется банальной, и после отъезда Итана все уже просто устали их разнимать (неважно, по какому поводу).

  
По поручению Джозефа они должны научиться лучше подкрадываться в скрипучей от полов до дверцы шкафа комнате.

  
Это гасит перепалку, но только потому, что «итановы двойняшки» не могут не соревноваться. Этаж почти заброшен, тишина для улицы обеспечена, а пыльная комнатушка с порванными обоями вместо занавесок на окне и дырками в полу становится их убежищем не столько для тренировки, сколько для игры.

Чем иным, как не игрой, тут заниматься? Джейкоб дразнится, кажется, сейчас покажет каждому встречному язык, клянчит у Иви бег наперегонки хотя бы вокруг стола и получает обидный щелчок в нос:

— Что, так сильно боишься проиграть во время тренировки?

— Иви!

Ссора готова разгореться заново. Услышь Джозеф, что они вновь ругаются — всю неделю тренировал бы их отдельно, и Фраи это отлично понимают.

— Ну тогда попробуй меня достать!

Брат сопит и старается не думать, что из-за тени старого шкафа в щурящихся сестричкиных глазах проступает зеленый (и, несмотря на все ее занудство, явно плутоватый) оттенок.

Иви рвётся сесть к нему спиной первой, едва усмехаясь.

Джейкоб кривит рот, думая, что если начать ныть то это уже слишком. Или что над ним будут смеяться, и только часто зыркает на нее из-за проема. Отходя на шаг, он видит, как насмешливая улыбка потихоньку тает, как сестренка погружается в книгу, хотя ничего интересного там нет и не может быть.

Отступив назад, Джейкоб думает, что ей попытки подкрасться уже неинтересны. И сам не понимая, отчего, хочет крикнуть «Эй, Иви, смотри, я ещё тут!», а не сбегать под возмущенные окрики Джозефа, как хотел минуты назад.

И охота постараться ради того, чтобы ее подловить.

  
И потому крадется, пока Иви не оказывается у него под носом.

  
Как ее не достать?

  
Джейкоб хочет вырвать книжку из рук и уж потом хвастливо ехидничать, что «а я первый поймал, а я первый!».

  
И слышит смешок.

Иви злорадно хихикает, ловит его так, будто ждала (а она могла нарочно его подпустить!) каждое спонтанное движение, хоть что-что, а видеть друг друга в белесых очертаниях они едва научились, и за тренировку с этим Джозеф их потащит тренироваться только при нем.

  
У сестры нет ни малейшего желания прекратить эту насмешку.

  
В движениях она четкая, словно ход часов: незаметно хлопает его сзади по спине, то по плечам, даже не оборачиваясь.

— А ведь я даже не подглядываю! — ткнув пальцем, точно лезвием, ему в шею, ещё громче смеется сестра. Наклони голову ниже — и от тени капюшона на ее лице видно, что глаза Иви вновь отливают зеленью.

  
— А если я поднимусь и поймаю насовсем?

Джейкоб позорно ретируется, обиженно буркнув:

— Ты только хвастаешься!

Когда он все-таки ухитряется подкрасться, то натягивает капюшон ей прямо на лицо.

  
— Подловил, подловил!— перекрикивает брат ее нарочито громкое фырканье.

Иви не нужно повторять: перехватив его руки, она лишь морщится над книгой.

За шкафом с отвисшей на петлях дверцей не видно лиц, и Джейкоб ей подмигивает, неловко чмокнув за ухом.

Иви появляется незримо.

Ну как не «позабыть» про то, что есть орлиное зрение, и он различает ее по запаху? Ну как тут не постараться стать незамеченным? Ведь им обоим это давно известно!

Одно касание — и она ускользает опять.

Джейкоб машинально приглаживает упавшие на лицо волосы и нетерпеливо шевелит ногой, ожидая ее следующей попытки.

Иви все нет.

От скуки он начинает свистеть.

Свист складывается в непонятные рулады, все нарастает, хочется стукнуть по ножке едва не развалившегося стола, но вместо этого по полу бьет сапог, пяткой помогающий выдерживать выводимый свистом ритм…

Шумный выдох застревает в горле.

— Не зря я у тебя ее одолжила, — стащенная свистулька отрывисто бьет под челюстью, вынуждая поднять голову, ведь он почти проиграл.

Иви наклоняется так близко, что видна родинка на шее.

— Поймал!

Ладони уже на плечах, мучившая назойливыми звуками всю улицу свистулька отброшена и умастилась на столе, а Иви все стоит, не шевелясь.

Она твердит себе, что не вправе просить: не убирай рук, мне нравится. Что нравится? Зачем? Почему? С чего это вдруг Джейкоб тоже сидит не шевелясь?

Но все силы уходят на то чтобы быстро бросить

— Вставай.

Джейкоб непонимающе таращит глаза, едва кивая. Что это с ней?

— Иви, ты чего? Ну все, ну я не буду будить тебя ей по утрам, — в ответ на ее «нет, ничего» он встает, пытаясь ее усадить, и сам не понимает, с каких это пор он повадился не дразнить ее за это «заколдованной в трухлявый столб».

Выпрямляясь, он не сразу понимает, что ему мешают — Иви держит его за пальто и шепчет:

— А во втором кармане — кое-что другое.

И тут же срывается с места, бегая от него вокруг стола, вдруг позволив себе забыться от назойливого «нет, это он неспроста».

Джейкоб чуть не спотыкается, тянет руки вперед, стремясь поймать незадачливую дарительницу, но вместо этого ловит ее снятое пальто.

— И что же за сюрприз?

В кармане лишь когда-то подложенная и забытая им самим бумажка с ваксой и приписка на самом краешке: «Повесь на место».

— Эй!

Иви стоит и снова хохочет, пока брат, скуксившись, не вешает пальто на спинку стула.

— Все, теперь я тебя ловлю, — отсмеявшись, выдыхает она.

Джейкоб топочет за дверь, на миг решив, что все та же родинка на шее стала как-то заметней.

И в два молниеносных, отмеченных скрипом досок прыжка вновь оказывается у стула.

Себе он заявляет, что родинка наверняка выпуклая на ощупь.

А сестре он потом как-нибудь об этом расскажет.

Усевшись поудобней, Иви улыбается: такие грубые на вид (столько синяков друг другу наставили!) пальцы с лаской касаются шеи буквально на секунды. За них хочется ещё громче смеяться, так неловко выдавая себя, невольно покраснеть кончиками ушей, затолкав подальше горькое «нам нужно прекратить».

Заслышав нервный выдох, она оборачивается, зная, что и не увидит его, прекрасно представляет, как сильно он покраснел.

Он явно проигрывает, раз из-за стенки виден край сапога.

И несмотря на любой обычно подолгу мучающий ее пытливый ум вопрос, она готова себя не спрашивать, почему делает вид, что его не замечает, ведь от мысли, чтобы он попробовал так еще раз, чтобы она его ещё раз также настырно ловила, ноги сами несут ее к двери (закрыть, закрыть их, неважно, зачем, в этой комнате - еще долго до ужина!) и опять нужно сдерживать смех.

Всего одно излишне шумное «шарк!».

И Иви все-таки вскакивает:

— Попался!

Джейкоб уворачивается, когда она пытается поймать его, кривляющегося и развалившегося на стуле.

Незаметно для него она снова выскальзывает за дверь. Пускай вертит головой и сопит, глупый.

Тудум!

Джейкоб ловит рукой пустоту.

Стук!

Брат ловит на лету упавшую нудную книгу, озираясь с кислой миной.

Хоп!

Для скопившегося внутри хохота находится повод, когда из-под упавшего капюшона видна порезанная при бритье и смущенно краснеющая щека.

Стиснутое плечо — и Джейкоб оборачивается на коротко звенящий смех прямо в пустой проём.

От этого смеха волнительно и щекотно в груди, от неловкости — тревожно, от возможности быть застигнутыми врасплох — адски стыдно, и узнай они хоть про одно слово, которым стоит назвать происходящее, они не нашлись бы, как об этом друг другу сказать.

Через три минуты (согласно заданию — пять, не больше, сейчас Джейкоб рад засечь время) капюшон стащат уже с его макушки, целуя у самого виска.

Иви усаживается с победной улыбкой: попробуй меня достать!

Она сидит, не сгибая спины, и Джейкоб снова боится: а вдруг нельзя? От «нельзя» краснеют уши, и легко себя выдать сопением, шумом, потому что стыдно сильнее, чем если бы его отчитывала вся улица за пакости.

В этот раз брат пытается взъерошить ей прическу, глядя на тщательно зачесываемые по утрам, но все равно выпадающие из прически крошечные завитки волос. При первой попытке объяснить себе, с чего это он хочет увидеть их поближе, из этой комнаты тянет бежать прочь, круша все, только бы не было ни единой мучающей мысли.

Ну как же уйти, если Иви так же, как дни назад, смеется и видно, что ей нравится? А от ее «нравится» хочется замереть и скрывать, что от любого ее одобрения смущения по горло, настолько, что позорно и думать, чтобы уйти.

Иви с первого раза делает не меньше, довольно замерев от впечатавшихся ей в запястье губ.

Хочется поспорить за право сесть первей, и обоим поразительно легко и смешно. Здесь никого нет, что им объясняться?

В голове — точно собственный оглушительный свист: «Еще, быстрей, я же играю!».

Джейкоб рвется вперед, ближе, зная, что Иви не уступит, что Иви обожает победы, и что так просто он ей не дастся.

Сидящий якобы за чтением Джейкоб понимает, что не получит назад своей резво стянутой из кармана перчатки, когда укравшая ее трепетно целует сбитые костяшки на его руке.

Так обидно проигрывая, он с лёгкостью для грызущего чувства вины забывает, что позволил себе слабость, ведь целуя, она не желала отпускать его воротник из рук.

И ни после того, как он попробует коснуться поласковей (как легко и доверчиво она закрывает глаза!) теплой шеи, ни ее опять успешные попытки незаметно шепнуть ему насмешливое «Джейки!» со спины, ни руки у нее на талии не заставят отдать эту перчатку.

Конечно же, они чуть припозднятся к ужину, когда довольно чеканя шаг, Иви убежит наперегонки в коридор, а Джейкоб найдёт стащенный у него из сапога нож в другом конце комнаты.

Лишь после обеда, когда сидевшая пять минут назад аккуратней аристократки Иви вскочит с места и, хихикнув, бросит что-то ему через стол, он сумеет поймать свою перчатку.

Иви сама сказала ему, что есть такая традиция.

Это слишком радостно для их незримой дуэли.

Но они ещё продолжат.


	3. Ночь среди кошмаров

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Посткон: Иви осталась в Лондоне, Джейкоб начинает поправляться физически. Но не морально. Ведь после пережитого у него с сестрой есть свои кошмары. Попытки справиться с ПТСР, откомфортить друг друга и вспомнить побольше прошлого.

Рано или поздно, но все заканчивается.

Джейкоб реже морщится от боли во сне, видит все реже кошмары, хотя ни за что не скажешь, что случившееся прошло бесследно или отпустит просто так, держит в уже не настолько дрожащих руках ложку, у Иви начинают потихоньку сходить от долгих ночей с урывками сна мешки под глазами, она чаще читает в другой комнате и силится улыбнуться, когда Джейкобу говорят, что скоро разрешат вставать, а от большинства синяков и ссадин у него не остается и следа.

Даже морозный воздух, изредка пробивающийся мелкими снежинками сквозь форточку, кажется чем-то новым и обещающим перемены к лучшему.

В отражении зеркальца здоровым глазом видно, как торопливо Иви собирается по делам, скручивая волосы в темный клубок прически (он и подумать не мог, что вновь увидит как льнут к спине эти самые пряди!), поправляя белый-пояс подвязку, застегивая уже по-зимнему тёплый плащ. Она все также ловит его мутное отражение тревожным взглядом, который тут же исчезает стоит ей слегка моргнуть. Джейкоб знает, что всему виной тревога, с которой он просыпается с той первой ночи, как смог увидеть ее снова.

Но ему и впрямь уже легче. Он уже начинает верить, что с этим можно жить.

Иви и сама начинает это понимать, когда возвращается днем и видит Джейкоба спящим. Кажется, он даже реже морщится во сне, что уже немного успокаивает.

И вслед за этим приходят уже ее кошмары.

Во сне Иви пока еще десять. За плечом нетерпеливо сопит Джейкоб, пальцы перебирают одуванчики в ладони.

— Они же ещё не раскрылись, — хлопает глазами брат.

Иви кивает, тряхнув косичкой.  
В спину дует ветер.

  
Поле, на котором они стоят, расцвечивается, точно монетками, желтыми цветами.

  
Иви начинает краснеть. Эти одуванчики…

  
Один внезапно оказывается у Джейкоба в руках. Вырвал, наверное, все думается ей.  
И они уже распускаются, точно их и не срывали.

  
Иви помнит. Когда-то она так стояла. Когда-то ей было стыдно на него смотреть. Когда-то она так и не сумела выразить словами что значит ее «люблю тебя». Когда-то это все стало понятным и эти слова уже и не понадобились…  
Одуванчики снова закрываются.  
Иви уже не краснеет.

Отцу нужно уезжать. Пройдёт время, и одуванчики опять откроются, когда спадет ветер. Когда они знали, что он долго не протянет, что ему все хуже и хуже, ветра тоже не было. Лишь иней спустя пару недель после Рождества.

Девушка-Иви мечтает притянуть Джейкоба к себе.

Одуванчик вновь распускается белым облачком в руке. Едва качается белая головка. Но ветер крепчает. Джейкоб все дальше от нее. И незамысловатые семена летят по ветру. Их раскидает так же далеко, как и ее с братом друг от друга.

Ветер треплет уже взрослой Иви капюшон.

Цветок совсем облетел и начинает ссыхаться. Плеск воды вдалеке. Что с Джейкобом — неясно. Нужно ехать и это раздражает.

Ветер бьет в спину, на глазах жухнет трава. Слышен осторожный шаг за спиной.

— Все закончилось, мисс Фрай. Отныне вы проигравшая.

Ссохшиеся до черных нитей-стебельков одуванчики рассыпаются в труху.

Черные прорези оборачиваются водянисто блестящими глазами. Вдалеке слышен лишь вымученный хрип брата.

_Больше им не встать. Так пожелал для них Джек.  
_

Иви будто отпихивает чьи-то держащие ее в тисках сна руки чтобы рывком подняться, быть готовой к удару в ответ.

Но вместо этого видит как Джейкоб в кои-то веки спокойно дышит во сне. Но все равно приподымается на локте и заправляет ему куда-то за ухо прядь волос.

Остается лишь надеяться, что эти кошмары будут последними за ночь. Потому что она не может повлиять на то, что брат получит вместо нормальных сновидений.

А Джейкоб видит во сне самое волнительное. Этот сон все неотличимие слился с воспоминаниями еще лет восемь назад, но никак не давал ему ни раскаяния, ни покоя. Зато вынуждал помнить. Вот Иви стоит прямо перед ним, вот одними пальцами пытается удержаться за его рубашку, с наспех расплетенными, поблескивающими на предзакатном солнце волосами (где-то вдалеке, краем глаза, виден чистый от таких надоедавших ему тогда бумажек, стол, куда она наспех бросила свои шпильки), со спущенным левым краем блузки. Завязки (Джейкоб помнит, это лестное чувство, когда развязывал их сам) — с узелками и видно ее влажную от его ласк (кажется, сначала он облизнул губы), с затвердевшим соском, грудь. А еще она смотрит безотрывно, исступленно, радужку перекрывает черный уголь ее зрачков. Рубашка сомнется лишь спустя пару минут от того, как Иви притянет его к себе. Но пока…

Кажется, Иви облокачивается на софу (а разве она стояла там же, где и стол с их бумагами?) которую они то ли чуть не завалили в тот же день назад то ли оставили следы ножек на полу и потому пришлось переместиться прямо на пол. Джейкоб точно помнит, что назвал тогда ее жадиной и был за это вознагражден сначала щекоткой, затем чмокнул ее за ухом в качестве извинений, а потом все пошло как обычно…  
И ему уже и горько, что этот сон приходил к нему когда он скучал по Иви, и радостно, что рядом снова она, а не пережитые ужасы.

Только вот образ расплывается, отдаляется, но пока еще не тает. Зато Джек уже здесь. И лишается он уже обоих глаз, а удары все сыплются и сыплются по отбитым ребрам, по старым ранам, и лишь яростней, когда он падает на пол, чувствуя, как в плечо вонзился нож. А еще слышит хрип. Нет, не собственный. Это Иви его не спасла. Это по ее горлу прошелся нож. И он слышит-слышит-слышит его, не в силах ни подняться, ни сказать хоть что-то… Потому что Джек победил.

Джейкоб снова морщится от боли, но часто дыша, выкарабкивается из скользкой топи кошмара. Он пытается прийти в себя, когда с опозданием понимает что Иви хмурилась и силилась что-то промычать во сне. Но сейчас проснулась вслед за ним и устало выдыхая, просто поворачивает голову в его сторону и не собирается ничего говорить. Но что тут скажешь? Произошедшее тоже далось ей нелегко, а он сам не в силах ее успокоить, сам устал и не верит что все закончилось. Но она рядом, она вернулась. И потому он пытается коснуться губами, натужно выдыхая из-за боли в заживающих ребрах: от лба до виска — вместо «Я здесь. Ты вернулась.», от скулы до подбородка — «Спасла меня.»

Признание без слов.

«Все закончилось. Я скучал.»

Улыбка сестры выходит выдавливаемой с трудом, измученной, очень быстро сползает с лица, но она лишь придвигается ближе и скашивает взгляд в его сторону. Неужели все _возвращается_? Отматывается назад словно ленты с азбукой телеграфа, точно идет в обратном направлении колесо поезда? Хочется дышать глубже ведь пока ее касается Джейкоб все что было в ее жизни кажется отступившим на шажок назад, словно в самом начале вальса. Иви опять закрывает глаза. Сон кладет свою тяжелую руку ей на веки.

Снится прошлое.

Настолько давнее, что едва вспоминается, каким неизведанным виделся Лондон, как много возможностей было вокруг и как привычно было чувствовать руку брата на бедре.

Снится поезд. Они с Джейкобом. Готовые рассмеяться как от шалости, от пьянящего ощущения того, что будет дальше, зная, что говорить вслух о таком нельзя, но не менее от этого счастливые.

Вот она стоит у стены, вот притягивает к себе Джейкоба, вот одной рукой он закрывает купе и старается как можно жарче выдохнуть в ухо:  
— Иви, твоя очередь закрывать дверь.

Остается лишь отодвинуться от его шеи чтобы шепнуть:  
— Я уже.

И теребя пальцами шнурок с подвешенным шиллингом, снова попытаться сосредоточиться на ладони Джейкоба между лопаток. Но все-таки поднимает глаза.

Потрошитель смеется.

Спину вместо ладони холодит нож.

А все вокруг точно твердит: _он и есть Потрошитель_

И пистолет в руке направлен ему прямо в сердце.

_Обвел вокруг пальца._  


Иви встревоженно морщится во сне. Нет, нет, это неправда, почти кричит она в сновидении.

И снова распахивает глаза.

Чувство облегчения укрывает ее теплее собственного одеяла, когда Джейкоб непонимающе всматривается в ее лицо.

Да, отмечает про себя Иви, он и впрямь стал легче засыпать. И разумеется, у него другие ужасы во сне.

Ему снятся трупы. Его учениц. Нелли. Невинных прохожих. Слишком трудно было принять, что Иви умудрилась выкроить время и убить тех, кого он лично вербовал, с чьими ранами порой возился, с кем пил, тренировал и кого вооружал. Потому что они его предали. Но как оказалось, это не самое страшное что он узнал спустя полтора месяца и горше этой правды оказалась его вина за то, что он не уберег своих учениц. До последнего надеялся, что Джек одумается, что выслушает того, кого он растил раньше собственного сына, что хотя бы останется в живых. И поплатился за это.

— Нет, — слышен завывающий хор убитых ассасинок. Их лица слишком улыбчивые для полученных ран, — Мы справимся, наставник. Мы ведь не выдали тайн. Мы сделаем все возможное.

От тумана темных улиц подымаются испарения трупной вони. Сквозь грязь на рюшах переодетых девушек капает кровь, стекая по одетым в чулки ногам.

Он их не предупредил, он их подвел, слишком сильно на них понадеялся… Он их не защитил, решив, что они, самые дотошные, справятся с миссией… Вдалеке видны прутья решетки, вызывающая приступ сердцебиения дверь его камеры, блеск бритвы.

— Джейкоб, — раскатисто обгоняет Потрошителя эхо, — пора побриться! Твоя сестричка должна тебя узнать! Правда, девочки?

Ответом ему служит рассеивающийся в раскатистый гул девичий крик.

И пока он все-таки просыпается, пока осознает, что все родные, кроме Иви отосланы в Кроули, что все кроме Иви смогли его спасти, что все кроме Иви с этим справились, над ухом слышится знакомое бурчание, а на плечо падает прядь волос.

Джейкоб не успевает подумать, что вот, кошмары не так пугают, а то, из-за чего он был готов кричать во сне отступает перед реальностью: даже спустя столько лет Иви неизменно утаскивает у него одеяло, стоит только повернуться на бок.

Из-за такого хочется шутить, да только не получается: Иви все-таки возвращает его «законную долю», приподымается на локте и целует отрывисто, как будто чуть ли не в первый раз. Кажется, если повернешься — упрешься взглядом в штрихи света между чердачных досок, а в руках будет мешок с ворованными яблоками, а они и думать забыли по сколько им лет (хоть бы не попасться!), разве что вслед несется «сорванцы», да и только. Джейкоб не верит, что на секунды все стало в измерении «до»: до Индии, до Лондона, до смерти отца. Глаз по-прежнему почти не видит, но то, на что было глупо надеяться, всплывает заново.

А значит, в такой тихой комнате в кои-то веки раздается одобрительный, больше напоминающий хмыканье, смешок.  
Иви начинает часто моргать, сомневаясь в том, что сделала, пока не чувствует руку брата на плече: не надо. Не кори себя. И едва устроившись поудобней, снова проваливается в сон.

С первого проведенного в сознании дня Джейкоб с толикой облегчения привыкал к тому что может уснуть не один. Сейчас пора привыкать к тому что иногда он может заснуть без кошмаров.

Ему снится, что на щеке опять остался след. В кои-то веки от помады Иви. Вспоминается собственное раздраженное ворчание: не ототрешь ведь. Он успел и заскучать по нему, и начать вспоминать с улыбкой, и даже немного подзабыть…

Его наконец-таки хороший сон вдруг обрывается.

И вместо страха — лишь горечь.

Потому что Иви все еще переживает. Потому что боится его потерять. Потому что прижимается к его груди, одно запястье перехвачено во сне, вторая рука переплетает пальцы. Сестра пытается шептать во сне, оттеснить к стенке плечом, напряжено хмурится, точно пытаясь заступиться, помочь, удержать… Попытка защитить — вот ее кошмары.

Память подбрасывает все новые картины: тренировки, шутливые драки, собственную ладонь у нее на животе, когда он спали рядом. Этот живот, с мышцами точно доска, мог быть только у одной женщины на его памяти, только одна женщина оставалась с ним на ночь и под пальцами чувствовались эти крепкие мышцы. Значит, Иви рядом и бегать от этого воспоминания снова и снова уже не придется.

Последняя мысль сначала успокаивает, выравнивает дыхание, а затем — заставляет резко распахнуть видящий глаз.

Иви. Вернулась. У нее тоже кошмары. Из-за его ошибки.

Сестра хмурится еще сильнее, точно напряженно возражая, пытаясь бороться, справиться…

И лишь потом открывает глаза.

Джейкоб поворачивается и смотрит так пристально, что странно вспоминать когда такое было в последний раз.

— Иви?.. Что такое? — тихо доносится до уха.

Иви мотает головой, снова упираясь взглядом в бархатно-плотную темноту: спи, ничего особенного.

Не хочется беспокоить его почем зря.

Джейкоб в ответ лишь сжимает ее ладонь. Пускай не думает, что ему все равно. У них обоих уже давно есть это одно чертово беспокойное «чего».


	4. Happy Halloween!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacob so dork in Halloween costume as usual, Evie just compares him with a bad cat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Гет, юмор, недо-флафф, ER и modern!AU, где Фраи тоже празднуют Хэллоуин. По-своему.

В общем и целом, на подготовку к приёму у них был аж целый день. Чем они были заняты до вечера? Правильно, искали самое удобное оружие. Как ни странно, их цели знали толк в классическом празднике: костюмы вековой давности под ведьм, маски из папье-маше, страшилки в полутьме, якобы ритуалы и предсказания. Но как ни странно, среди приглашённых почти не было детей. А они — были.

И были костюмы. Точнее, у Иви. Маски они с Джейкобом сделали ещё вчера и только сегодня вспомнили, что придется убирать и заляпавшие спальню краски, которыми вчера друг друга старательно пачкали.

Поэтому Джейкоб благополучно искал себе «нечто традиционное и то, за чем не придется выходить никуда из дому», ныряя от одной выпростанной из коробок куче вещей к другой. От сего плавания в бардаке Иви решила его не отвлекать: в крючконосую ведьминскую маску у нее была вмонтирована камера для съемки всего особняка. А документы они выкрадут при первой возможности.

Час спустя Иви все-таки закончила с этой зеленой маской и камерой. Джейкоб унесся куда-то на кухню, а им полагалось никуда не выходить и ждать звонка.

И стоило бы буркнуть что-нибудь насмешливое брату, но тот делал вид, что занят и оставалось только уйти к себе в комнату, чтобы почитать ещё сведений о Частицах Эдема и, как всегда, сменить пароль на ноутбуке.

Иви уже хотела взять обе ее маски, как тут же почувствовала, что Джейкоб решил к ней «красться» и делал он это сугубо на четвереньках. Белый силуэт заканчивался чем-то торчащим прямиком из братовой филейной части.

Судя по его движениям, неудобств ему сие не доставляло. Как и некое подобие лап на руках.

Решив не портить себе сюрприз, Иви застыла с закрытыми глазами.

Брат времени даром не терял и сняв странные звериные перчатки (или во что это он там нарядился?) обнял ее со спины, почему-то не прижимаясь, что было странно.

— Я тоже рада, что ты определился с костюмом. И чем именно ты будешь пугать традиционных пригласителей?

Опаздывать из-за его безалаберности она и не думала.

— Мур! Иви, мур-мур! — из-за плеча показалась увенчанная дешевыми синтепоновыми и чудом не отвалившимися ушами голова, — Ну как тебе? Чем не ретро?

— Кхм, ну… Джейкоб, ты же понимаешь, что это не самый лучший кос…

— Ну мяу, Иви, мяу, ну глянь! — страннное подобие такого же синтепового кошачьего хвоста задело Иви коленку, когда в отражении прикрепленного к дверце шкафа зеркала показалась вдруг прикрывшая маска. — Я запрыгнул чародейке на плечо! Мррр! — Иви все же улыбнулась их отражению, пока взятая со стола ее черная маска вновь открыла, как подхалимски брат заглядывал ей в лицо, не отнимая держащей впереди плеч руки.

Черное ухо, прикрепленное к пластмассовому ободку, накренилось чуть ниже.

— И ты собираешься в этом пойти? — Иви стало откровенно смешно: кто поверит, что это обычный гость?

— А что? Буду колдовской кот! Тут даже маска есть. Правда, она без ушей…  
— Сними и будь человеком, — незаметно выхваченная из-под стола «ведьминская» метла легонько достала Джейкобу по плечу.

Тот взвыл тоном буйного мартовского кошака:

— Мяяяяяяууууууу! Мяяяяяяяааа! — подметив ее еще более хмурый вид, он вдохновенно продолжил, — Все, не могу! Ведьма заколдовала! Мяуу!

Губы Иви недовольно кривились ровно секунду, потому как Джейкоб продолжил уже гораздо тише:

— Ой, нет спасения, какая могучая ведьма! Ой, как урчать от ее вида охота! Заколдовала так, что и сказать, что и без кошачьего обличья с ней на шабаши летать готов! — добросовестно выбритая щека потерлась ей о шею. — Ой, мур-мур-мур, что ж мне делать?

Иви уже немного пробивало на тихий смех:

— Не этот ли заколдованный кот только что заявил мне, что я очень и очень зловещая ведьма?

Пара рук тут же обвилась у ней вокруг талии:

— Мур, ну конечно, мур-мур! Как вижу, так и урчу, чтобы не превратила в кого похуже!

— Так почему это мне, такой коварной и сильной ведьме, не понимать речь своего колдовского кота?

Джейкоб, прижимаясь, сполз на корточки, изображая трущегося об ноги мурлыку:

— Мяу-мяу, вот почему!

Иви, смеясь, потрепала его по макушке:

— Глупый котик.

— Эй! То есть, мяу, Иви, я вообще-то колдовской кот, а не обычный, мырк!

Тереться поверх «ведьминского» балахона с полосатыми гетрами он не перестал, но от руки с чешущей (в этот раз честно, это чувствовалось даже под пальцами) выбритую шею отвернулся.

Иви елейно протянула, норовя чуть наклониться в сторону его нахмуренных бровей:

— Так ты у нас разумный фамильяр? Помогать среди двуногих будешь?

Джейкоб, не отнимая рук, поднялся:

— Мяв! Смотри, на задние лапы ради колдующей хозяйки встал!

— Смотри, держись крепче за метлу, а то какой-нибудь мертвец из «Висельников» утащит!

— Мур-мур, у меня своя банда летучих мышей и смертоносные когти! Им несдобровать, мяу!

— Ладно, иди лакай свое молоко из миски. Ты же у меня не блохастый?

— Можешь погладить, я ручной и пушистый!

Джейкоб обошёл Иви спереди, не отходя от чешущей волосы руки:

— Мур! Я свесил с плеч хозяйки передние лапы!

Иви уже отняла руку, а брат, чуть ли не падая, так и оперся на нее, с блаженной улыбкой устроившись на груди:

— Мур, чешут меня, мур-мур!

В том, что мурлыканьем ее не прошибешь, он явно не сомневался, и разуверять его в этом Иви не собиралась.

Собственно, не зря она его обыгрывала и ходила трезвей, когда танцевала лимбо. При желании, она бы выдержала его вес и минут десять, но такого желания у нее как раз не возникало, поэтому она одной рукой подняла его в вертикальное положение обратно, точно напившегося:

— Котик обнаглел.

— Мяууу! — жалобно промолвил Джейкоб, — ну почемуууу?

— А не много ли мяты этот самый котик позавчера с сородичами понюха…

Ради этого звука им вечно приходилось отвлекаться и потому вопрос про «болтливого пьяного котика» так и остался без ответа.

В комнате зазвонил их общий телефон. Сев на диван, Иви замерла взглядом на шифре в сообщении. Пятнадцать минут. Лучше успеть.

Удалив сообщение, она обернулась назад:

— Ну что, мой колдовской питомец, может хватит прятаться за диваном?

— Мур, я еще не готов, мур! Жди меня в такси.

Иви, вставая, сквозь смех не преминула напомнить:

— Пугливый у меня что-то стал кот. Шабашей с кошачьей мятой боится.

— Иви!

Где-то внизу заслышался шум машины, а Джейкоб что-то возился у дивана, хотя ему требовалась только его маска.

Опаздывать в их планы не входило, но застегивая куртку, Иви услышала:

— Подожди.

И спустя пару кряхтящих «да где же этот шарф?» и «ауй!» сзади снова раздалось:

— Мррр!

Иви снова повернулась к двери, не скрывая улыбки:

— Та маска, которую ты так и не доделал вчера?

Ехидная улыбка в духе «не упрекнешь, сестренка, ой, не упрекнешь» скрылась за готовой маской:

— Мяу, Иви, мяу! Благодаря одной хитрой чародейке я временами превращаюсь в кота.

— Заметно, — опираясь об косяк, Иви разглядывала его с ног до головы, как-то беззлобно и (даже сейчас Джейкоб не мог в такое поверить) с долей одобрения разглядывая получившийся наряд.

И уже когда они были у самой машины, торопясь выходить, Иви шепнула ему на ухо:

— Надумаю тебя заколдовать так ещё раз — непременно скажу.

Ответом ей служило жизнерадостно подражающее довольному полосатому питомцу «Мяв!».


	5. О чём (не)расскажут Эммету

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Jacob says "One day I met a woman, who was..." she always knows, how often he says about only her.
> 
> _____________________  
> Когда Джейкоб говорит «Однажды я встретил женщину, которая...», Иви знает, как часто он подразумевает именно её.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Иви/Джейкоб, ER, посткон, флафф, юмор, романтика.
> 
>  
> 
> Да-да, флафф, самой не верится.  
> Очень вольное допущение с поговоркой про седину в бороду и беса в ребро.

Нельзя лежать так долго, когда рядом посторонние. Они привыкли к этому заново.

Изломанные резьбой на кровати квадраты солнечных бликов плывут до сжавшей одно одеяло на двоих руки, грея жарче натопленного до духоты камина.

Иви отрывисто дергает пальцами от доползшего почти до самого лица надоедливого света, так и не встав, чтобы поправить шторы.

Вставать… Времени у них предостаточно: ученики отсыпаются после ночных тренировок, все самое тяжелое будет для них завтра, а после обеда по всему переулку и за его пределами будут разноситься счастливые от безделья гиканье и свист.

Шуршание под боком — и Иви уже сползает вниз по задравшейся до надоедливого солнца подушке, чуть размяв ноющее от старых ран плечо.

Джейкоб пытается стащить прочно обернутое вокруг нее (зря он протестует, чтобы она держала его во сне) одеяло, ворочается так, будто собрался вставать, как сегодня, еще до рассвета. Не знай она, скольких кошмаров им стоило просыпаться вот так, не думая, она бы уже вовсю над этим смеялась.

Рука с царапиной на костяшке (под одеялом и не чувствуешь эти мозоли от кастета) шарит рядом, Джейкоб почти скорбно кривит рот, не находя ее рядом, и, найдя ее на ощупь, спокойно укладывается, так и не просыпаясь, а ладонь сползает с талии до самых коленок.

Иви приподнимается, подпирая голову. Несколько длинных прядей неприятно тянут назад, попав под локоть.

— Я бы предпочла, — прикрытые на миг глаза лишь убеждают ее в том, что можно говорить во весь голос, — чтобы эта рука была повыше.

Что-то прокряхтев-пробурчав, владелец этой самой руки придвигается ближе:

— И тебе доброе утро, Иви.

Дождавшись, пока он перестанет зевать и разберется с ее «руку повыше» она спрашивает:

— Ну что, ты уже всех отправил по делам, пока выходил?

От сонной и усталой гримасы не остается и следа. С такой ухмылкой брат снова становится похож на сыто урчащего, откормленного, утерявшего толику уличной матерости, кота:

— Всех. Часа на два.

— А Эммет? Он как там? Надолго?

— А что Эммет? Он набивает руку на улицах, одежду для маскировки выбрал сам. Три фунта, не меньше, чем с пятерых. Мелочь утаскивать тоже учится.

— Вижу, что ты стал меньше бояться за племянника. Он опять сделал кульбиты в прыжке ради твоего внимания?

— Нет, — Джейкоб улыбается, зная, что сын не чувствует себя обделенным потому, что он пообещал себе любить ребенка, если тот будет шаловлив или слаб. 

Иви давно за ним подметила, как исполнение этого обещания немного подлечило его душевные раны.

— Ты многому его учишь. Не видела бы сама — не поверила.

— Когда-нибудь я расскажу Эммету, — Иви едва заметно щурится, видя эту глуповато-мечтательную улыбку, — Что однажды встретил очень громкую женщину. Как громко она кричала! И что она была довольно интересной и страстной особой, — Иви с улыбкой качает головой, прекрасно понимая, что о ней говорится в прошедшем времени лишь для виду, — И что пару шрамов она на мне оставила навсегда.

— Это где же? — если он шутит так, что пытается смутить, значит, все и впрямь замечательно.  
Джейкоб как можно быстрее переворачивается на спину:

— От тренировок, — конечно же, он о паре крохотных, но глубоких царапин у плеч. Все же углядел, — Очень бурных. И громких.

Размахивает руками. Ну точно радостный от хозяйского внимания кот с подранными ушами.

— Не забудь добавить, что ты слишком долго этих царапин не замечал.

Жестикуляции становятся ощутимей. Господи, как же долго она шла к его восторгам по мелочам! Ну как на радостях его не поддразнивать?

— Мой тяжкий долг — об этом вспомнить! — хитро щурится здоровый глаз.

Иви даже не против покраснеть, когда слышит шепот на ухо:

— А ещё можно будет ему сказать, что благодаря моим кропотливым стараниям, после них она кричала и стонала особенно страстно.

Тогда, в своих самых тяжелых и жёстких совместных тренировках, они выматывались больше от возможного вреда, боли, наносимой без обиды друг другу. К ней привыкали, но она запоминалась, не проходила. Тогда же влечение перестало приносить такое сильное чувство вины. Тогда же уходившая с каждым дерганым и исступленым касанием усталость давала вздохнуть: так лучше, так ближе, как хорошо.

— ...И не только после них.

Иви улыбается краешком рта, но пока молчит.

— Как вспомню, как сильно ей нравилось, так сразу глохну. А уж сколько выкриков вспоминаю! Ой-ой-ой, а вот не все их ему придется рассказывать…

Руки он раскидывает широко: вот, смотри, насколько громко.

— О да, конечно, — шепчет Иви на ухо, — Вы, мистер, жуткий хвастун.

— Никогда не думал, что от утреннего _хвастовства_ бывают такие царапины.

***

Днем с едва зазеленевшего дуба в парке капает вода. Неудивительно, что вокруг так мало прохожих. Будь у них больше времени, то Иви бы сидела на лавке с сегодняшней газетой, никуда не торопясь. Но до старой и наконец-то переставшей так пугать брата уайтчепелльской квартиры они идут пешком, и веры в то, что ему это по силам в ней ровно столько, чтобы начать ехидничать про черепаху, с которой Джейкоб ленится бежать наперегонки. Спустя четыре года его не нужно ждать, чтобы снова делать что-то на спор.

— Когда-нибудь я расскажу Эммету, — продолжает он утренний разговор, — что встретил очень умную, любознательную и интересную женщину. Правда, она была такой противной, что изредка ехидно звала меня дураком, но при этом так очаровательно любила рассказывать мне о чем-нибудь новом и так смешно морщила нос, когда я отказывался, что я забывал ей достойно отвечать от восхищения.

— Сэр, смею надеяться, что вы в этом изрядно поднаторели, — из-за повернутой головы видны лишь волосы и шея, но Джейкобу чудится, что она силится погасить те самые, иронично-жизнелюбивые искорки в ее глазах, которые мало кого оставляли равнодушным.

— Изволю стараться, — у Джейкоба невольно получается смешок вместо довольного хмыканья и, дойдя до подворотни, он якобы официально добавляет ей на ухо, — миледи.

Иви спешит вперед.

Они друг друга многому научили, пускай, зачастую, этого и не осознавая.

Когда-нибудь им все-таки пришлось бы это признать.

Иви, будучи совсем девчонкой, так долго пыталась вырваться из этого одинокого круга упорядоченности, недоумевая: почему Джейкоб, даже обидевшись на отца, так легко радуется, что они бегают по крышам? Почему ей так легко с ним, несмотря на все эти затеянные глупости? Почему он даже после самых тяжелых морально тренировок не разучился радоваться самым бесполезным вещам? Ответ так и не нашелся, ибо все мысли сводились к одному: ну какой же он дурак, серьёзности в нём ни на ярд. Но именно его беззаботность вытащила наружу и ее иронию, и силы жить без оглядки на чувство вины, и понимание, что да, она нужна ему такой, как есть, как бы сильно он не ругался.

Ведь именно ее дотошность спасла ему жизнь.

Ему пришлось учиться не только дотошности, но и терпению. Да, он в свое время не сдержался, да, она от него и лет в семнадцать уставала, да, они как-то умудрились не поругаться после того, как он оклемался. Может, так толком стать терпеливей и не получилось, и ценой за все его ошибки стал не только глаз, но уж чего Джейкоб никогда бы себе не простил, так это сожалений Иви. Он ни за что не захотел бы, чтобы она сожалела о том, что здесь осталась.

Скрипят половицы на местами пыльной не только по углам лестнице, из открытой этажом ниже двери тянет сыростью (кто здесь вообще топит хоть раз в день?), а Иви резко разворачивается на две ступеньки выше него:

— Поверить не могу, что ты без подозрений оставил ее мне в завещании. Только не вздумай так быстро делать меня владелицей этой квартиры, понял? — И как долго она так настойчиво гладит поверх его рук на талии? 

— Зайдешь, как полагается.

И когда она скрывается для виду за дверью его бывшей квартиры, когда ненароком благодарит за ту малую толику гарантий для своей жизни (на самом деле, в завещании наследство побольше жилья), когда как годы назад смеется его шуткам и легко помнит их личные знаки, Джейкоб четко уясняет: да, так все правильно. Он не зря старается делать то, что от него зависит.

Потому что так Иви не сожалеет.

***

— Так что же мне сегодня почитать? — по довольной интонации уже ясно, что братцу будут читать вслух, а этого стоило ждать не один месяц.

Иви задумчиво становится у дивана с книгой в руках.

— Я даже не знаю, как все-таки лечь.

Как ни крути, а Джейкоб все также хромает, ложиться или садиться к нему прямо на больную коленку точно не лучшее решение.  
Тот с притворным незнанием разводит руками.

Но раз хромающая нога нагло устроилась на резной спинке, то можно и лечь.

— Сейчас, я только приподнимусь, — Иви устраивается поудобней, пытаясь поместиться на одном бедре, пока руки брата не начнут держать, — С руками не так удобно.

Камин трещит с какой-то натугой, когда в проеме показывается веник, и слышится незатейливая песенка. Но закрытые кабинеты и спальни — одно из правил этого дома, и всей прислуге это давно известно.

— Сейчас будет лучше.

Иви смеется, не выпуская нужной страницы из рук, облокотившись ему на спину и упершись на согнутую ногу между бедер:

— Сэр, у вас случаем в щетине уже седины не скрывается? — Иви позволяет себе (песенка горничной в коридоре становится громче) одну из самых хитрых усмешек.

— Нет, о чем вы, миледи?

Брат притворяется, что не помнит намека на подслушанную ей у следующих Кредо иностранцев поговорку.

— Да неужели? — Иви с самым серьезным видом рассматривает его лучащееся озорством лицо. Как же долго она ждала этой радости в его теперь одноглазом (второй едва различает свет) прищуре!

Шепот получается хрипловатым, чуть придушенным:

— О, не стоит беспокоиться! Моя самая страшная чертовка лежит у меня прямо на ребрах! Давит на них заранее и как всегда, ждет подходящего момента для удара! Боже, как же эти ребра трещат! — не дающие сестре свалиться руки держат все также крепко.

Иви даже немного оборачивается, заслышав, как он отзывается о некогда присланной ей в письме (кого только и из каких уголков мира не встретишь рядом со старейшинами!) поговорке.

Джейкобу, как всегда, в радость такое своеобразное внимание и он еще воодушевленней распинается:

— Когда-нибудь я расскажу Эммету, — Иви вот-вот начнет хмуриться после первого предложения, но ждет, когда же он доскажет, — что встретил очень вредную, упрямую и очень важную для меня женщину. Но она оказалась очень храброй, могла выручить меня из любого переплета, прикрыть в любом бою и никогда бы не дала мне и подумать, что если она слишком слаба чтобы быть хорошей соратницей.

Иви рада, что об этом он не забывает. Даже если сегодняшние любезности казались ей (приходится признать, ошибочно) прикрывающими какую-нибудь братову оплошность.

И в конце концов снимает лежащие на животе руки и присев на край софы глядит на брата с усмешкой:

— Тогда расскажи ему, что этой женщина не могла тебя не любить.

Разумеется, ей понятно, о ком речь.

Но с чего бы это племяннику решать, что во всех трех случаях Джейкоб непременно расскажет _о ней_?


	6. Кто, если не ты, будет шутить?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Иви считает, что у неё есть лишь один кошмар наяву, даже если задумывается о провале миссии.  
> _________________________________  
> Evie think's, she has the only one nightmare becomes real, even she thinks about failure of their mission.

Неужели она его увидит только так?

Ожидание.

Неизбежность.

Горечь.

Все это давит на грудь, не дает даже думать о смерти. Слишком не до того.

Заполняющаяся тамплиерами площадь вовсе не кажется замершей в ожидании. Кто-то разгружает повозки, кто-то зычно кричит дать проезд на улицу, кто-то торгуется у торчащих то тут, то там лотков.

Но пенька на шее и мелькающие мундиры высших чинов явственно выдают, как показательно хотят провести ее смерть. Официально говорят: мужеубийца. Прохожим большего объяснения и не надо. Какая-нибудь дочь бедняка, которой надоел очередной пьяница, или та, что перечила богачу. Не повезло. Что ж, бывает.

«Ничто не пройдет бесследно, ничто не пройдет просто так».  
Все равно не такая утешительная мысль.

Может, если в том здании будет и Старрик, то своеобразная помощь «Грачей» будет не напрасной? Все равно те оставшиеся не смогли бы ее спасти — работяг бросают по тюрьмам целые гарнизоны. Кто-то из банды могла притвориться простыми торговками, если вдруг не поймали (нет, она их тоже обучала!) и проложить весь механизм четче шестеренок в часах.

Из-за этого связанные руки кажутся точно в цепях.

Иви силится вспомнить, как же так вышло, что они проиграли. Вместо воспоминания получается лишь болящий затылок и осознание, что Генри не смог спасти ее от того промедления, что отправило ее сюда, но зато послушался ее и скрылся с самым ценным. И именно этого промаха от нее ждал Старрик.

И уже не страшно думать, как под эшафотом взорвется нашпигованная порохом конструкция и как будущие из свежих бревен щепки будут отдавать паленым мясом из разлетевшихся тел. Ее агонизирующее тело заберет с собой всех тамплиеров, бандитов, прохожих. Ведь если бы не павший от висельниковской пули, не прошедший мимо своей такой огромной удачливости Джейкоб, то невинных прохожих не стоило бы в это втягивать.

Но они пали, как того и добивалась Торн, явно чуявшая, что двор попросту сметет взрывом, и чей лисий пучок едва мелькнул среди окон.

Ценой ее приезда в Лондон стал Джейкоб.

Ценой их обоюдной неудачи станет ее смерть.

Иви ясно, что будь он жив, ни единой слезы не было бы пролито, ни малейшей (фатальной) ошибки не произошло.

Адски не хочется закрывать глаза.

Слишком судорожен (зря, ведь это продлит ее мучения) вдох.

Ручка на рычаге виселицы почему-то не скрипит.

В распахнутые глаза лезет пелена.

Слезы.

Как странно.

Она когда-то так легко плакала. Сколько ей тогда было? Три? Пять? Восемь лет? И из-за чего?

И с чего бы ей видеть кошмары?

Таким непривычным движением она тщательно вытирает краем пододеяльника глаза.

Джейкоб.

Да, наверное тогда это было, как сейчас.

Больше всего ей хотелось заплакать из-за него.

И потому Джейкоба будят: живой, он не сглупил, им везет, чертовски везёт, с ним все хорошо. Черт возьми, все хорошо.  
Тот бурчит спросонья, закрывает ладонью лицо, лениво водит рукой между лопаток: ну не сейчас, Иви, я сплю, попозже. Опираясь на руки, она подымается. Джейкоб морщится, а ее взгляд скользит по его обыденно-сонному лицу.

Живой. Просто один из редких кошмаров.

Тот разлепляет глаза, морщит нос, кривит рот, пытаясь пропустить наружу более-менее понятные спросонья слова, чуть двигает плечами назад, слабо выказывая желание потянуться (Иви порой сопит прямо в шею во сне).

Когда кажется, что он вот-вот заговорит, не особо задумавшись, что именно (пускай ворчание, пускай прохрипит очередную неудачную шутку), Иви накрывает его рот. Ей кажется, что губы у нее при этом дрожат. На деле же и рот, и ее схватившие брата ладони похожи на хватку: не глупи, не смей умирать, ты и знать не знаешь, чем для меня это обернется.

Братец даже не успевает что-то довольно хмыкнуть, залезть руками под одеяло, а сестра неудобно упирается коленками ему в плечи, вынуждая поднимать руки к изголовью кровати.  
Можно просто удивиться и не задумываться, с чего бы Иви так настойчива с утра. Но он не может сразу понять, как именно в ее движениях чудится что-то странное.

— Ну Иви… Ну неудобно же…

Джейкоб вдруг открывает глаза, потому что держащая его запястье, способная переломать кости одним сжатием ладонь едва дрожит, точно вторя закрытым векам, а ласковые губы норовят сорваться на укус, точно не зная, как выказать пережитую во сне боль и рвущуюся нежность наяву.

Иви стонуще, как-то тяжко выдыхает, с усилием отпуская его руки, закрывая опухшие глаза. Джейкоб припоминает, что от обычной бомбы и смога их глаза уже не отмечаются ало-розовой каймой на веках.

Объяснение происходящему кажется ему самым странным.

Настолько, что вопрос звучит в разы тише, чем он изначально хотел его задать.

— Ты плакала? Что такое? У тебя глаза покраснели.

— Кошмар. Ты там… — Иви поджимает губы, решая сказать «Неважно» вместо продолжения.

— Я там что? — Джейкоб силится вспомнить, что ему нужно натворить, чтобы Иви расплакалась, будила, а потом отводила глаза.

Пока она не переспрашивает:

— Как тебя не ранила Нора?

— Иви, ну ты что, я же твой личный везунчик! Даже царапнула меня реже чем при стычках, посмо… — вытаращив глаза, он замолкает на полуслове.

Осознание точно бьет наотмашь. Джейкоб ошарашенно таращится, не зная, что делать.

Ведь Иви не заплакала при многих потрясениях. А тут едва успела скрыть слезы.

И тогда он понимает: Иви снилась его смерть.

Ее самый жуткий страх. Становится как-то… стыдно, что ли.  
Как ни крути, а Иви о нем заботится, пускай он и считает, что чересчур назойливо.

Именно эта неловкость заставляет легонько тряхнуть ее за плечо и расплыться в улыбке:

— Иви! Ну Иви-и-и! Ну ты чего?

Иви лишь молча сверлит взглядом свои переплетенные пальцы.

— Вот он я, живой и невредимый. Или ты думаешь, что я привидение? Что, прямо как любит расписывать Диккенс? — он набрасывает себе на голову ее ночнушку, озорно глядя через смятый рукав, — Ууууу, я страшный Джейкоб Фраааааай, гроза тамплиероооов, вуууууу! Я навещаю Иви по ночааааам, уууу! — от последних слов улыбка Иви затаивается в самых краешках рта: от его недавнего «навещал» у нее засосы на пояснице.

Только бы это никогда не стало правдой, только бы Джейкоб так же шутил и его труп не нашли в подворотне, как в ее кошмаре.

Волнение не дает спокойно думать, не дает улыбнуться в ответ.  
Остается только повторить.

Иви целует нарочито медленно, напряженно морща лоб.

Когда она отстраняется и смотрит сверху вниз, то Джейкоб готов скандировать:

— Я прииизрааак! Я летаю вслед за тобоооой!

— Ну тогда ты очень назойливый потусторонний гость, — Иви перехватывает на полпути ползущие от коленок к бёдрам ладони, отрывисто прижимает их к себе, — Слишком материальный для невидимки, что живет в поезде.

— Да-а? Вот как? Разве призраки делают так хорошо? Или достают так, что ты весь день ходишь довольная? — Иви все-таки улыбается и наклоняется ещё ниже, — Гляньте, я призрак из Лондона, я заставляю Иви… — договорить ему не дает летящая в лицо подушка.

Сестра снова прижимает его ладони к кровати:

— Не смешно! — возмущение отвлекает от тревожных мыслей, опять втягивает в очередной шуточный спор. Так лучше, так спокойней.

А голос у самого уха становится раз в десять тише:

—… стонать и краснеть.

Джейкоб смотрит самым невинным взглядом. Но сестру не проймешь, и приходится сбрасывать все вещи с кровати, пока в него метко не попали, скажем, сбитыми в ком штанами.

Иви не торопится к своей оставленной на кресле одежде, выскальзывает из рьяно гладящих бедра рук и также медленно расплывается в улыбке:

— Сэру Призраку нужно приходить пораньше. Потому что завтра я уйду до вечера.

— А может, мне это сделать прямо сейчас? — брат подымается и снова шепчет ей почти на ухо, хитро щуря глаза. Край ночнушки нагло свисает с его уха и волочится аж до пола.

Иви толкает его в плечо: позже.

— Тогда мне пора скрыться из виду, о, Иви! Ууууу! — «вой» слишком подозрительно смахивает на стон, и им вдвоем это вполне ясно. У таких насмешек, как всегда, гораздо больше смысла, чем кажется слышащим их за дверью.

— Господи, ну какой же ты противный! — Иви со смехом поднимает упавшую на пол ночнушку.

— И живее всех живых, сестренка, живее всех живых! — Странно осознавать, но именно его дурашливость заставляет поблекнуть в предрассветном тумане этот кошмар.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Как видите, стекло плавно переплавилось в юмор Джейкоба потому что я не пожелала разлучать Фраев.


	7. Не дороже четырех пенсов

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some headcanons about injuries Evie got after fight with Jack.

Едва очнувшись и сумев понять, где он, Джейкоб замечает, что Иви тоже с ранами. Повязка на голове шириной с белоснежную до рези в видящем глазе ленту. Правда, вот уж чего-чего, а лент в волосах она не носит.

Найдя в себе силы говорить, он непременно об этом спросит. Иви отмахнется:

— Пустяки. Заживет раньше, чем тебе разрешат приподняться.

А проснувшись одним пока ещё ноябрьским утром, увидит, как она спешно обрабатывает круглую ранку между волос. Орлиное зрение стало хуже: в голове словно туман от усилий, трудно терпеть, при попытке сфокусироваться обзор сужается то до четко различимого ровно наполовину, то становится вполовину мутным, различающим нижний этаж вместо соседней комнаты как сквозь пыльное бутылочное донышко. Попытка скрыть боль принесёт лишь больше мучений, а Иви быстро завозится перед зеркалом напротив, возвращаясь к нему практически под бок (продвинуться ближе мешает боль в его сломанных ребрах).

Та ранка возле затылка и впрямь быстро заживет. Останется лишь белесый шрам. А вот откуда — это он уже побоится спросить, и именно страх этого вопроса подтачивает его силы — это зудит так поздно для них всех проснувшаяся совесть.

И сидя сейчас перед ней (сегодня он точно будет в силах встать без трости!), Джейкоб точно пытается углядеть между волос этот самый шрам величиной с монету, достоинством не дороже, чем в четыре пенса.

— Я знаю, что ты в силах встать. И я пришла поговорить.

Джейкоб с надеждой оборачивается на закрытую дверь и понуро опускает голову. Что ему от нее требовать, если она уже сочла его чуть ли не обманщиком и все для себя решила? Но все те недели, что она его выхаживала, что целовала украдкой, что слушала, как он делился с ней своими кошмарами, дают хоть какую-то надежду.  
— О чем?

Иви отвечает также быстро, как и пять минут назад, когда она, не раздеваясь, зашла прямо к нему:

— Я написала Генри, — глаза Джейкоба округляются, он не знает что с этой новостью делать и чего ему ожидать.

Пытаясь подняться с софы, он то приподымается, то усаживается обратно, не в силах устоять без опоры.  
— Эээ. Ну скажи, что именно, не тяни, что ли.  
— Что тебе очень плохо. В общем, — Иви собирается с силами, смотря куда-то в сторону и сминая перчатки в руках. В комнате жарко натоплено, а от нее точно продолжает веять декабрьским уличным холодом, — он думает, что я хочу тут остаться до Рождества. А на деле… — опустив руки, сестра подходит ближе и как-то раздосадовано качает головой.  
— Что? Что за «на деле»? — Джейкоб мысленно уже почти уговорил себя, что все по-прежнему, что Иви уедет, и не нужно друг друга мучить, ведь им и без того было плохо.  
— Ты знаешь, на сколько я хочу остаться? — Иви будто боится до него дотронуться, но Джейкоб, насколько это возможно, подается вперед.

И с удивлением обнаруживает, что она все также смотрит на него, пока он пальцами мнет мозоли на ее отчего-то пустых (кажется, она уронила перчатки к нему на колени) ладонях.

— Ну останься хотя бы до января.

Иви мотает головой, и Джейкоб уже не рад, что попросил: как и раньше, она опять рвется к Генри, ну на что ему было надеяться? Вспоминается все то возмущение, что он так давно успел пережить. Джейкоб встает, чтобы хоть что-нибудь возразить, упросить себе побольше времени, к черту ноющее колено!

Иви рывком ставит его на ноги, держа жестко, прямо за воротник, а уже потом, перехватывая его за плечи, не давая упасть, и это во всех смыслах стряхивает с него все сомнения. Когда его целуют, вся ревность, все то, что могло бы его разозлить, давится каждым касанием. Иви знает, как его вытянуть из топкого отчаяния, ей поразительно легко задавить в нем все обиды, и это такое старое, пропитанное юностью возмущение, что уже все ясно: это бесполезно. Слишком много времени прошло, чтобы что-то ей возразить.

Потому, когда она почувствует его руки на талии, то оторвется, чтобы сказать:  
— Я останусь, насколько это возможно, — и подходя ближе к софе, зная, что он так и не отнял рук, дает ему сесть.

Они так и смотрят: он — снизу вверх, она — сверху вниз, а в голове уже есть слова, которые им вдруг нельзя произнести вслух. Как же долго пришлось ждать, чтобы это опять случилось.

Иви наклоняется ещё ближе, а у Джейкоба ещё нет сил на такую уместную сейчас улыбку, но в голове умиротворяюще вертится «Насовсем, Иви остается насовсем…».

— Как… как захочешь, — едва выдавливает он и наконец-то видит ее недолгую улыбку.

Иви одной рукой опирается на спинку и распуская второй волосы, говорит:

— Ты спрашивал меня, откуда этот шрам. Тогда он вырвал мне клок волос, и, только когда я вышла на улицу, заметила, что у меня кровь затекает прямо в ухо. Теперь ты точно знаешь ответ.

Джейкоб, закрывая глаза и слепо ткнувшись носом, отодвигает пряди, на ощупь целуя шрам величиной с четырёхпенсовую монетку, который оставил на ней Потрошитель.

**Author's Note:**

> Ищу переводчицу на английский язык.


End file.
